Finnick's Choice
by Bleacher90210
Summary: Finnick and katniss lemon. Oh goody R&R if you want and enjoy lemon lovers.


**A/N: I wanted to make the katniss/finnick lemon I said I was going to make. So this one takes place in the Quell at night and finnick gets aroused and relieves some 'pressure' and katniss spots him. What will happen read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games don't sue!**

FPOV

Today was emotional; we ran from acid gas, Mags died in front of me, the monkeys attacked us. I've never felt so horrible in my whole life, even with the things President Snow made me do. I lie on my side facing katniss and peeta who are asleep. Gosh peeta is so lucky to have a girl like katniss, She's so beautiful, she's not weak like other girls but she does have a soft side, that she doesn't show unless she's around peeta. Gosh plus that body she's curvy her boobs are big and perky, waist so slim, and her legs long and nice. I felt some pressure in between my legs and started to keep thinking of katniss. She's so pretty and her body and I just sometimes wanted to grab her and kiss her with all my might. I wanted her under me moaning into my mouth, us grinding, her legs around my waist her touching my.. Wow stop yourself Finnick she's with peeta and their 'in love'. I just couldn't stop thinking of her like that and started to feel more pressure in my crotch. It was night I doubt anyone is looking at Finnick now. They're probably looking at Katniss and peeta waiting for one of them to make a move. I took my dick out of my pants and start to stroke it softly. I thought of katniss and me in bed, I stroked harder and faster. I started to see pre-cum leaking and moaned softly and tried hard to be quiet. I thought her under me moaning and the bed rocking, I stroked even harder and faster. I closed my eyes in pleasure. I was pumping my dick and when I heard a voice that made me stop. "Finnick what are doing?" I opened my eyes to see katniss looking at me disgusted. "Katniss I can explain" I tried to say. She was about to say something when I got her waist and pulled her towards me, She gasped and was too freaked out to move. I smiled and whispered in her ear "C'mon let it slide" when I started touching her waist and thighs. She gasped and then I kissed her like I always wanted to. I started to stroke the inside of her thighs and she moaned in my mouth. She pulled away and looked down to see my hard dick leaking pre-cum. I kissed her and asked "like what you see?" She responded by grabbing my dick and stroking it using the pre-cum as lubrication. She was making me moan loud so she kissed me while she stroked. This wasn't fair she deserved some pleasure. I stopped her hand and took off her shirt. I rubbed the nipples over her bra and took it off in a snap. It was too much for her she gasped and covered her chest. I kissed and whispered " Don't hide." I kissed her neck and went lower to her soft nipples. I started to suck on them and she moaned and squirmed. ' Oh finnick, oh god' I played with her other nipple and went lower to her pants. I took off her pants without permission and stuck my face in her underwear. She moaned loudly and I could feel her getting wet. I took off her underwear and licked her slit. She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her vagina I started to suck on her clit and finger her. She was trying hard to keep quiet but it wasn't working much. The pressure in my underwear was hard to contain it started to hurt. So I stopped with katniss and she whimpered. I kissed her and said " karniss can you…' I looked down to my dick that was leaking and hurting me. She laid me on my back and took my underwear off and the rest of my pants off. She got my dick and put the whole thing in her mouth. I threw my head back at the sudden pleasure. She started bobbing her head and her warm wet mouth was turning me on. Her tongue started tracing the head of my penis. She dug her tongue in my slit and I almost cried at the pleasure. I was a moaning mess trying extremely hard to keep quiet. When she stuffed me in her throat. And it was too much for me to handle I grabbed the back of her head and kept her there while, my cum squirted out my penis into her mouth. I grunted and moaned when I came and saw cum dripping from her mouth. I relaxed when I saw her swallow it making my limp cock turning a little hard. She smiled and kissed me I pushed in the kiss, gosh where did she learn that I mean she's like 16! ' Where.. did …you ever.. learn that?' I panted. "Experience" she replied. 'Ok enough of this." I said pushing her on her back. " Are you a…..' I asked. She shook her head. She and peeta probably did it too bad I missed my chance at her. I got at her entrance and put thrusted inside hard. We both moaned. I started to go in and out slowly feeling her wet walls on my dick. Gosh she felt amazing this wasn't forced like President snow made me do this was my choice. I went faster and she started getting louder and breathing heavily. " Finnick more please.." she whispered. I went even hard and faster she put her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. I went even harder and the sand was against her back scraping it but she didn't care. I could feel my orgasm coming. When she flipped us over with her on top. She started to go up and shoving herself down making me moan and groan and saying dirty things. I grabbed her ass and making her go faster. I lifted her and shoved her back down . I grabbed her waist and pushed on a tree. She lifted her leg on my shoulder and I started to pound into her as hard I could. She was about to come and I rubbed her clit and kissed her. This threw her over the edge and she stopped and shook when she nearly screamed my name but I kissed her to cover the scream. Her juices started to flow out of her and on to my dick and down my leg. I wasn't finished yet I lifted her wrapped her legs around my waist. I pounded into her I hard I could ,trying to cum. She was moaning again and then I came. I screamed her name and emptied myself in her she screamed my warm cum filled her and it dripped out of her. We both fell and rolled toward the water we laid there a few seconds and I cleaned her cum covered vagina, and saw it all red, no doubt she'll have sores tomorrow. She was still panting when she kissed me " That was amazing finnick we should do it again. We could win you know." I smiled I couldn't wait for the plan all of us getting rescued. I kissed her until something nearly made me jump into the water. I t was peeta looking at us with a horrified look on his face. He saw us.


End file.
